


Charge of The Fire Brigade

by Wigmund



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bad Poetry, Rip-off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-15
Updated: 2010-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-14 23:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wigmund/pseuds/Wigmund
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rip-off meant to honor the brave Salamanders who lost their lives trying to fight the green flames that swept across LOWAS after Jack Noir became Bec Noir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charge of The Fire Brigade

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Charge of the Light Brigade](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/2277) by Alfred, Lord Tennyson. 



Half a league, half a league,  
Half a league onward,  
O'er the flames of Death  
flew the six hundred.  
"Fly on, the Fire Brigade!  
"Ready the Barbasol!" he said:  
Across the Green Tragedy  
flew the six hundred.

"Forward, the Fire Brigade!"  
Was there a salamander dismay'd?  
Not tho' the Secret Wizard knew  
Someone had blunder'd:  
Theirs not to make reply,  
Theirs not to reason why,  
Theirs but to do and die:  
O'er the flames of Death  
flew the six hundred.

Imps to right of them,  
Ogres to left of them,  
Flames in front of them  
Volley'd and thunder'd;  
Storm'd at with shaving cream and pie,  
Boldly onward they fly,  
Into the jaws of Death,  
Into the mouth of Hell  
flew the six hundred.

Flash'd all their jetpacks bare,  
Flash'd as they turn'd in air,  
Bombing the imps there,  
Charging an inferno, while  
All the world wonder'd:  
Plunged in that damned green flame  
Which caused their commander to exclaim;  
"How can shaving cream be so flammable!?"  
Reel'd from the explosive burst  
Shatter'd and blast'd.  
Then they flew back, but not  
Not the six hundred.

Imps to right of them,  
Ogres to left of them,  
Flames behind them  
Volley'd and thunder'd;  
Storm'd at with shaving cream and pie,  
While jetpacks burst and hero die,  
They that had fought so well  
Came thro' the jaws of Death  
Back from the mouth of Hell,  
All that was left of them,  
Left of six hundred.

When can their glory fade?  
O the wild charge they made!  
All the world wondered.  
Honor the charge they made,  
Honor the Fire Brigade,  
Noble six hundred.


End file.
